<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight we face each other on the battlefield of love and passion by PigeonHoleLottery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540685">Tonight we face each other on the battlefield of love and passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonHoleLottery/pseuds/PigeonHoleLottery'>PigeonHoleLottery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonHoleLottery/pseuds/PigeonHoleLottery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glaring argument over their powers of attraction heats up, causing Minako and Rei to face each other in a sensual sexfight. With beating heart each girl strives to force the other into recognizing her superiority as amorous Senshi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako &amp; Hino Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight we face each other on the battlefield of love and passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minako walked agitatedly into Rei's room with the other Senshi right behind her. </p><p>"So hot outside," Rei sighed as she pulled her shirt off and flung it aside. </p><p>"You really have no shame, do you?" Her friend complained. </p><p>"Well… This is my room," Rei stated confusedly and continued to undress until she stood there only wearing purple panties and a bra. </p><p>"I'm talking about the way you seduced those guys in the park," Minako angrily stated while she also took off her shirt, feeling hot herself. "Showing off the tan you got on your holiday at sea was completely over the top."</p><p>"Oh that," Rei grinned. "You challenged me to see whether the Senshi of passion or the Senshi of love could get the most boys to fall for her. It seems the Senshi of passion won," The black-haired young woman playfully giggled. </p><p>"You cheated," Minako accused while she took her skirt off. </p><p>"How did I cheat? You flirted too." </p><p>"Humpf," Minako huffed. "Anyway! I don't think you actually won, since I had lots of boys falling for me too," The blonde agitatedly remarked. </p><p>"Hahaha. Yes, elementary school boys." </p><p>"That doesn't matter! The challenge ended in a draw!" </p><p>"Then… How about we settle it with a new contest," Rei ponderously said. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"We get each other to admit who is the superior amorous Senshi by measuring our bodies against one another," Rei proudly stated as she undid her bra and dropped it on the floor. </p><p>"Hmm," Minako grinned. "Challenge accepted! The girl who defeats the other girl in a duel of love and passion will settle this! Now, who should we call in as judge? Mamoru might be a good idea. But he could be biased. The same goes for Makoto… I know! We'll call Amy!" </p><p>"Why don't you leave poor Amy out of this, huh?" Rei sweat-dropped. "I don't have much desire for our friends to see this." </p><p>"Haha… Maybe you're right," Minako chuckled. </p><p>"Alright then… Let's get to it," The blonde smiled, dressed in nothing but her orange panties. "Are you ready, Rei?" </p><p>"I'm ready when you are, Minako," Rei grinned as both young women approached one another. </p><p>The girls grabbed into each other's hands and pushed against the other's body. </p><p>Rei forced Minako back a step. Then another. <br/>The young woman with the long flowing black hair pushed hard against her opponent and forced the other girl's knees to bend. </p><p>Minako tried to get her opponent to lose her balance by leaning to the left and pushing against her friend's right side, but Rei adapted quickly and used the blonde's trick against her, pushing Minako down on the tatami floor while her pale friend tried to hook her left leg around the dark-skinned young woman. </p><p>Minako fell backward on the floor with her right leg in between the Rei's legs, while her fellow Senshi stretched the blonde's arms out over her head. <br/>She quickly pulled up her left leg and inserted it in between Rei's legs while twisting her body around so that she had her back to her opponent's front and her pale bottom pushed against her tanned friend's crotch. </p><p>Rei released her grip on her friend's hands and swung her right leg back from over her friend's body in order to push her over, but during the maneuver, Minako pushed against her and rolled the young woman onto her back. </p><p>Hopeful to gain the advantage the blonde tried to sit on her opponent's waist while both girls grabbed into one another's hands again with an excited grin on their faces. Rei proved faster than her opponent, however, and while Minako ended up straddling the tanned young woman's left leg she hooked her right leg around the paly body of her opponent. </p><p>Minako tried to lean over her friend while her long soft blonde locks draped next to Rei's hair, but the black-haired girl managed to unbalance her foe with her right leg. Rei pulled Minako's left arm to the tatami floor and the muscles in both girl's arms tensed as the tanned girl pushed the pale girl up and rolled her over, forcing the blonde with her back onto the tatami floor.</p><p>Minako tried to lean on her right side and get up, but Rei quickly swung her right leg over the blonde's body and straddled her. </p><p>Both girls' still clothed laps hugged one another fiercely, but in spite of the gracious pale girl's efforts, the firm hips of the elegant tanned girl pushed her pelvis inexorably into the tatami. </p><p>At the same time, Rei, whose long soft black hair was draped over Minako's hair on the blonde-haired girl's left, forced her opponent's arms into a 90-degree bend and firmly pinned them down while her elastic breasts pushed into her opponent's fleshy orbs. </p><p>The tanned young woman's body pressed with all of its weight into the pale young woman's body and with a confident smirk, Rei stopped the desperately moaning Minako's lips with a series of long greedy kisses. <br/>Then the young woman with the luxuriously shiny black hair moved her attention lower and planted kiss after kiss on the pale throat of the young woman who arched her neck in her ineffectual attempts to escape her opponents control. </p><p>As Rei lifted her souple dusky globes from Minako's soft pale breasts, she moved lower still and lecherously kissed and licked the blonde-haired girl's mushy bosoms and delicate nipples while her friend lay whimpering under the application. </p><p>Lubricated by sweat, Rei's tanned hands and Minako's pale hands gripped one another fiercely as the black-haired girl rubbed her crotch over the blonde-haired girl's groin and french kissed her as if her friend's tongue was a soft-serve ice cream she was licking up. </p><p>Minako gritted her teeth and tried with all her might to lift her buttocks, but she couldn't overcome the force with which her lap was hugged<br/>The graceful pale girl pushed her yellow-clad lap up against the lap of the elegant tanned girl whose purple-clad hips inexorably pressed her opponent's pelvis into the tatami.<br/><br/>After letting her tongue wrestle Minako's to her heart's content Rei pressed one last smack on her friend's lips and released the gasping girl with a satisfied sigh. </p><p>The young woman with the long black hair let go of her opponent's hands and sat back, pulling her friend's orange panties down her sylphlike legs while gazing at the beige hair covering that graced her fanny. </p><p>Minako slowly crawled up and sat opposite her friend, supported by her hands. As Rei swung the orange underwear in a corner of the room the young woman with the long blonde hair leaned forward with her left leg in between those of her opponent. Then she pulled the purple panties her friend, who leaned back supported by her hands, had been wearing down her svelte legs while admiring the brown hair surrounding her pussy. </p><p>At once, as if the young women's vulva's commanded their bodies fueled by a ravenous lust, their lower limbs pushed their bottoms up and their fleshy genitalia hugged each other. </p><p>With shuddering breath the slender girls leaned back on their hands while their long locks curtained over their shoulders and gently but lustfully rubbed their heated crotches together in a rhythmic motion. </p><p>A sigh escaped Rei's lips as she felt her clitoris grow harder and salaciously smiling she pushed the nub into the vulva of the tearful Minako from whose lips a high-pitched squeal slipped. </p><p>The blonde-haired girl closed her eyes and pushed back with her pale lower body against her tanned opponent. <br/>Both young women sighed and moaned softly as they moved their pussies together in delicate circular motions. </p><p>Rei shook her long smooth hair over to her right shoulder and the black-haired young woman moved her lower body up a little in order to poke Minako's clitoris with her own. </p><p>Both girls whimpered as they engaged the hard nubs in a prolonged fencing match. <br/>Mercilessly they stroked their sensitive buds over one another. <br/>Rei clenched her jaw in intense delight while Minako's face was contorted in exquisite torture. </p><p>Then as they pitifully moaned while releasing one another and exchanged grateful looks both young women leaned forward. </p><p>Minako's tender amber and Rei's soft ruby lips found each other instantly and tasted one another with delicate forbearance.</p><p>The blonde belle found herself embraced by strong tanned arms that encircled her waist and caressed her left cheek and hair while the brunette beauty enjoyed warm pale arms firmly holding on to her body. </p><p>Staring into one another's confident gaze the girls squatted supported by their powerful slender legs and continued to rub their vulva's together. <br/>The fair-haired girl teasingly kissed her opponent while the black-haired girl tormentingly plucked her adversary's lips. </p><p>Heated up by the slight gasps their lovemaking elicited from one another their muscular sweaty arms caressed their pale and dusky sweaty bodies while their increasingly moist pussies lustfully licked one another. </p><p>As Rei's elastic round tanned globes hugged Minako's soft pale orbs the young lovers penetrated one another's mouths and allowed their lecherous tongues to lick one another without inhibition. <br/>With eyes closed in enjoyment, both young women leaned their heads to the right and tasted one another as they tilted their faces to the left and back again in fitful succession. </p><p>Rei's long black hair cascaded down her opponents pale back and Minako's long blonde hair showered down her adversaries tanned back. </p><p>With their warm sweaty bodies pressed together and enveloped in each other's embrace both girls made plaguing yummy sounds as they moved their heads left and right and exchanged vicious licks and kisses that caused pained and delighted squeals. </p><p>Minako slyly licked Rei on the surface of her tongue. Rei deviously licked Minako underneath her tongue.<br/>The fair-haired girl gasped as the sighing black-haired girl's red lips caught her pink lips in a hungry kiss. </p><p>Rei's kissing got greedier and greedier, causing Minako to pull her head back as her adversary advanced. </p><p>The skillful way the brunette's clitoris poked and tortured the blonde's also started to take its toll. </p><p>Both girls moaned under the torment they experienced from the repeated collision of their sensitive nubs, but Minako felt a heat surge up in her lap that told her she would lose the challenge if she didn't disengage. </p><p>With sudden energy, she turned around and crawled away from her opponent with the aim of getting onto her feet and push the other Senshi down. </p><p>The black-haired young woman behind her moved quickly and trapped the arms of the fair-haired young woman in a tight embrace. </p><p>A short struggle between the pale girl who turned to confront her adversary and the tanned girl who pulled her opponent's hair back and kissed her delicate throat while determinedly retaining her hold on her foe ended in Rei violently pushing a struggling Minako down. </p><p>Rei quickly sat her brown-feathered pussy on Minako's beige-downed pussy, trapping her friend's left leg in between her own, and moved her body in circular movements over her opponent's body while pulling on the long strands of blonde hair and pushing her adversary's left arm down with her right arm.<br/>As her tanned body pressed into her friend's pale body and their fleshy breasts hugged one another Rei lustfully kissed Minako over and over again. <br/><br/>The young women's moist fleshy labia licked each other in imitation while the sighing brunette brought her whimpering blonde duelist to an intense orgasm. <br/>Minako desperately pushed against her opponent's body while bracing herself against the tatami floor with her right arm and leg while her adversary's vulva squeezed more and more juices out of her own vulva. </p><p>The fair-haired girl felt the power flow out of her body while the black-haired girl kept licking her weakly resisting tongue. </p><p>The moaning tanned beauty lustfully kissed her defeated adversary as her body overpowered the body of the plaintively squealing pale belle. </p><p><br/>Still, Rei's tense vulva continued to ride Minako's sadly twitching vulva while the black-haired young woman's soaked brown pubic hair brushed the fair-haired young woman's soaked beige pubic hair. <br/>But as she released her friend's hair and hand and sat up in order to ride her opponent Rei was caught off guard as Minako used her right leg to push her adversary off. </p><p>Quickly the blonde jumped up and got on top of the brunette. <br/>With Rei's left leg to her rear Minako's pushed her crotch onto her friend's crotch and started to move her body back and forth. </p><p>The girls grabbed each other's hands and the fair-haired girl furiously attempted to pin her opponent down, but every time she seemed to nearly succeed the black-haired girl pushed her adversary's arms up again. </p><p>The muscles in the arms of both girls tensed as Minako pushed against Rei's right arm with all of her weight. <br/>Her left arm lowered her opponent's right arm ten inches, but then Rei's tanned right arm just pushed Minako's pale left arm up again, nearly pushing her adversary off balance. </p><p>The fair-haired girl kept trying to overpower her friend, pushing against one arm and then the other, but the dark-haired girl pushed back with equal force. Rei's tanned hands held Minako's pale hands above her head during the entire struggle. The brunette nearly unbalanced the blonde on several occasions as her muscular tanned arms made her adversary's athletic pale arms sway inward and outward. </p><p>Meanwhile, Minako and Rei pushed their fleshy and swollen vulva's against one another in a rhythmic movement. Up and down and up and down and up and down and up again. </p><p>The brunette's elegant legs had made a bridge with which they frustratingly resisted every effort the blonde's graceful legs made to push them down. </p><p>Minako's sighs and Rei's sighs became more and more high pitched as their beige and brown-haired pubic bushes brushed and ruffled one another back and forth. Their soggy pussies licked the moisture from one another as they pushed each other down and up and moved round and round together. </p><p>The young women's sensitive clitoris tickled one another mercilessly, provoking alternate sighs from the brunette and whimpers from the blonde. </p><p>Then, Minako leaned over and started to bite her opponent in the neck. <br/>Rei suddenly twirled the other girl over and straddled her adversary's right leg while pinning her down. </p><p>The brunette beauty started to bite the other girl in the cheek and the shoulder, her long hair mingling with the other girl's long hair, while the blonde belle desperately fought to escape. </p><p>The black-haired young woman trapped the arms of the fair-haired young woman behind her head and as their wet brown-feathered and beige-downed pussies licked one another the struggling of boyish Minako's pale legs and ladylike Rei's tanned legs pushed both girls forward over the tatami floor as a sighing Rei mercilessly bit a hysterical Minako in the neck and the breasts. </p><p>The tanned beauty continued to bite the pale belle in the chest and cheek while Minako and Rei furiously struggled. </p><p>The fair-haired girl screamed and wept as her pale body fought desperately to free itself from the unyielding hold of the unperturbedly biting black-haired girl's tanned body. </p><p>At last, Rei stopped biting and straddled Minako's waist while the brunette's red lips and the blonde's pink lips sucked fiercely on one another </p><p>The girls sighed lustfully as their lips released each other from a searing hot wet kiss. <br/>Then they moved their faces left and right, whimpering and making yummy sounds as their soft pink and soft red lips pecked one another again and again. </p><p>The black-haired young woman's tanned body leaned over the fair-haired young woman's body, their soft sweaty breasts mopping up against each other as Rei slowly moved her vulva back and forth over Minako's vulva. <br/>Both girls shared kisses full of desire and licked one another's tongue while gazing lecherously into each other's eyes. <br/>Rei's long shiny black locks lay draped over Minako's long shiny blonde locks down the top girl's right side. </p><p>Rei let go of Minako's right hand and pulled on her long hair while sensually licking up the sweat from her adversary's creamy neck. The brunette's rough treatment made the blonde sigh and moan while her now released right hand gently caressed her opponent's left breast. </p><p>Meanwhile, Rei continued to move her vulva back and forth over Minako's vulva. <br/>Both girls felt their sensitive pussies rub one another without compassion for the stinging sensation they were producing there. The sensation produced by their sweaty warm thighs and their soft breasts moving and gliding over each other made both young women lust for each other more and they moaned into one another's mouth as their tongues wrestled lustfully. </p><p>While Rei's damp tanned breasts and Minako's humid pale breasts continued to mop one another and their sensitive nipples fenced with each other, producing high-pitched squeals and whimpers in both girls the two sexual duelists started to fear they would not last much longer. </p><p>Rei released Minako's left hand and brought it to her opponent's swollen clitoris before Minako pushed her adversary off with her right arm and moved her left hand to the other girl's clitoris. </p><p>Not wanting to allow the blonde a chance to get on top the brunette caught the other girl's pale right hand in her own tanned left hand and while each young woman fingered the other with their dominant hand they furiously fought to push her opponent over with their other hand. At the same time, Rei's arched tanned right leg lay over Minako's arched pale left leg, their feet touching at the soles. </p><p>The young women teased each other with tortuous licks and kisses and stroked one another's nose each time they moved their heads from left to right and back again. <br/>As if that wasn't enough their fingers gently tickled their opponent's sensitive clitoris and slid along each other's moist labia while Rei's tanned left leg and Minako's pale right leg slyly caressed one another. </p><p>A brush from an agile pale finger against Rei's clitoris made her tremble. A stroke from a nimble tanned finger against Minako's clitoris made her quiver all over her body. </p><p>Neither girl was master enough over her own body to continue kissing. They lay victim to one another with their noses touching, whimpering because of each other's amorous skill. <br/>Their dominant hands kept up the exquisite torture in their nether regions while their other arms lay limp in mutual embrace. </p><p>While both girls moaned melodiously Rei's tanned right leg and Minako's pale left leg rubbed each other's foot and tickled one another's toes. Their soles curled up in ecstasy. </p><p>Desperate to escape, both young women eventually released the other and turned on their hands and knees, their faces in opposite directions, with the intention of crawling away from one another. </p><p>As they moved their buttocks' however Rei's tanned cheeks and Minako's pale cheeks accidentally pressed into each other, producing a surprised gasp in both of the sexual duelists. Pressing their rear ends together and tilting them to the right, at last, resulted in both young women's soft anuses touching. </p><p>Minako's arms trembled from the sensation and Rei pushed her buttocks back with unexpected force through the sensual feeling. <br/>The blonde pushed back with all of her might and squealed loudly while the brunette moaned as she returned the pressure. </p><p>Moving their soft sweaty and firm cheeks over each other both young women's raw delicate arseholes rubbed one another mercilessly. <br/>Louder and louder each girl whimpered as the spasmodic movements of their vulva grew more intense. </p><p>Rei's tanned round bottom pressed hard against Minako's pale round bottom while both girls shuddered from the juices that escaped their swollen climaxing vulva's. </p><p>As their delicate arseholes tickled one another Minako buckled through her arms and Rei arched her neck up. <br/>Both young women whimpered helplessly as they brought each other to a violent orgasm. </p><p><br/>Minako and Rei lay prostrate on the tatami floor, catching, their breath. Both girls where exhausted. But neither girl was ready to stop their amorous duel yet. </p><p>After their labored breathing normalized the blonde-haired girl and the black-haired girl crawled on to their knees and turned around so that they faced each other. <br/>With sudden force, their soft sweaty hands grabbed into one another and their slender bodies fought to overpower each other. </p><p>The muscles in the legs and the backs of the pale girl and the tanned girl were struggling furiously while they pushed their powerful arms and sweaty hands against each other in a match of endurance and strength.  Their faces were contorted and grimaced in pain, exhaustion, frustration, and anger. <br/>Close to tears, they fought mercilessly. </p><p>Then, frightendly despairing, Minako was suddenly pushed down by Rei. The blonde tried to free her arms and escape. Both girls alternately grabbed each other's wrists and arms while at the same time pulling their wrists and arms from each other's grip. <br/>Sighing and screaming they fought, their pale and tanned body's wrestling in aroused rage to dominate the other. </p><p>Minako grabbed her friend's left wrist while Rei grabbed her opponent's right wrist. <br/>The brunette turned her left wrist around and grabbed the blonde's right wrist. <br/>Then Minako freed her left wrist and grabbed Rei's left wrist. <br/>The brunette pulled the blonde's hair back with her right hand and kissed her on the lips. </p><p>Rei stretched her left hand over Minako's head and leaned her weight on the other girl. <br/>She then pulled Minako's left hand from her left wrist with her right hand and as the blonde rolled over the brunette while both girls passionately kissed and their soft sweaty pale and tanned breasts pressed against each other and slid over one another Rei trapped Minako's pale arms behind her back in the crook of her own tanned left arm. </p><p>The brunette rolled on top of the blonde again and as her long shining black hair flowed over the bright long blonde hair of her adversary Rei grabbed Minako's pale chin in her tanned right hand and forcibly kissed the other girl. </p><p>Minako whimpered and sighed as her pale body was being dominated by a moaning Rei's tanned body.<br/>The boyish blonde whined helplessly while the ladylike brunette's ravenous tongue lustfully licked and exploited her own exhausted and excited tongue. Rei moaned lecherously as Minako's pink lips returned the kisses of her own red lips. </p><p>Their body's heating up, the fair-haired girl's sweaty soft pale breasts were embraced and hugged by the black-haired girl's sweaty soft tanned breasts.<br/>Their hard nipples fencing with each other as they slid over one another. </p><p>Getting increasingly aroused both girls kissed one another passionately. Minako's hair was roughly pulled by Rei, who made yummy sounds as her tongue licked her whinging friend's tongue. </p><p>Meanwhile, the boyish pale girl desperately struggled to free her arms from the firm embrace of the ladylike tanned girl's left arm while whimpering in frustration. </p><p>At last, the blonde managed to roll over the brunette, which prompted Rei to let go of her arms. </p><p>Minako quickly sat up, leaning backward supported by her arms, and scissored her opponent. <br/>Rei lay down, staring up at the other girl as their sensitive pussy's started to lick one another. </p><p>Both young women sighed and moaned as Minako moved the crotch of her body up against the crotch of Rei's body. <br/>The two amorous duelists shivered as their sensitive clitoris tickled one another. <br/>Mercilessly the two hard buds stroked each other and Minako shuddered while Rei sighed. </p><p>The tanned girl sat up, supported by her arms, and started to caress her adversary's right breast with her left hand. <br/>The pale girl likewise caressed the other girl's right breast with her left hand. <br/><br/>Then the ladylike black-haired girl grabbed the boyish fair-haired girl's hair with her left arm and pulled her face close.<br/>The blonde rested her left hand behind the brunette's head as they kissed and their soft tongues licked one another. <br/>Viciously their soft pink and soft red lips nibbled one another. Each girl made yummy sounds and giggled softly as her love bites made the other girl sigh. </p><p>Then Rei lay back but still held onto Minako's hair while their blonde and brunette pussy's caressed each other. </p><p>Letting go of her opponent's hair Rei watched a grimacing Minako's face with a gentle expression. <br/>The blonde whimpered increasingly plaintively as her little clitoris fenced with the brunette's cute clitoris. <br/>The tanned girl started to giggle at how despite being in control, the pale girl's little clitoris was being tortured by her own cute clitoris. </p><p>Rei pushed herself up, leaning backward on her arms, and started to move against Minako. </p><p>Both young women locked the moist pussies of their slender body's in a sensuous battle as they looked provokingly into each other's eyes. </p><p>Slowly Rei's brown feathery vulva and Minako's beige downy vulva brushed and licked each other while both girls sighed and squealed as much from exhaustion and the exquisite torture they were submitting their adversary to as with the aim of arousing the other girl. <br/>Their delicate clitoris viciously stabbed and whetted one another, making both young women shiver all over their tired slender bodies. </p><p>The amorous duel climaxed as the black-haired girl pushed her powerful tanned body against the counter-pushing fair-haired girl's strong pale body. </p><p>Rei squinted and Minako nearly passed out as the swollen pussy's of the two girls mercilessly ate one another.<br/>Both young women grimaced in pain and delight as their hard clitoris furiously stabbed one another, provoking bitter screams and miserable whimpers. </p><p>Minako's arms buckled and Rei pushed her opponent with her back against the floor. Then the brunette leaned over the blonde and squeezed her throat while pulling her hair. Her dusky-feathered vagina mercilessly pushed into the Canari-down of her friend's vagina.</p><p>Rei rode Minako while pulling her face close. <br/>The black-haired girl forcibly kissed the fair-haired girl while the clitoris of her tanned body pierced the clitoris of the pale girl's body. <br/>The long smooth black and blonde hairs of the young amorous duelists whipped up against each other as their tanned and pale breasts hugged. </p><p>Rei's tongue whipped Minako's tongue numb before the brunette pushed the blonde down again by the throat. <br/>Looking her weeping victim coldly in the eyes the black-haired girl roughly dominated the fair-haired girl.<br/>Pulling her hair with one hand and squeezing her throat with the other Rei rubbed her swollen vulva over Minako's swollen vulva while her opponent whimpered and whined. </p><p>Back and forth, the brown-feathered pussy tormented the blonde-downed pussy while the tanned girl, her long black hair flowing down her back, with a cold authoritative look choked the weeping blonde girl whose long fair hair lay draped alongside of her with her right hand while clenching her victim's right wrist in her left hand. </p><p>Then she leaned over her and as Rei's black hair draped over Minako's blonde hair the brunette pressed her tanned body and soft breasts into the blonde's pale body and soft breasts while kissing her possessively. </p><p>"Well…" Rei sighed. "It seems the Senshi of passion is the superior amorous Senshi."</p><p>Minako still wept, so Rei pulled her sobbing friend up and kissed her gently. Their wet long locks clung to each other as the brunette chuckled at the miserable face the blonde was making. </p><p>"Was I so good?" She teased. "Did it hurt so much?" </p><p>"Yes…" Minako tearfully admitted. "But there's something else." </p><p>"What is it then?" Rei asked when no more information came forth. </p><p>"Can… Can we do this again? In a few weeks or so…." </p><p>Rei watched her exhausted and beaten duelist in wonder for a moment. <br/>Then she let her heart speak. </p><p>"How about tomorrow?" She winked. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>